Not Alone
by sunsoara
Summary: Zack is mourning the loss of Angeal, Cloud is trying to help the best he can and Sephiroth is lost without his two best friends. What will happen when these three men's worlds collide? AU Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud Warnings: Yaoi, language, violence
1. Repressed Feelings

_I said I was thinking about doing a multi chapter story and here is the start of it! I have read the first chapters so many times trying to make sure there are no flaws but I'm going cross eyed LOL. So I think it's time to post it and hope for the best :P_

_I'm rating it mature even though there isn't much at all that will deserve the rating until later on. Its gonna take a bit to get to the smut but I promise there will be some, lots of fluff right at the start though :D Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. I love reading feedback!_

_**Important note about the Story:**__ This story is set in an AU. Also I tried to get the character's personalities right, but there might be OOC moments because of how I needed the story to work._

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex (in later chapters), language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__*looks around the room* nope still don't own FFVII, darn it_

********

**Not Alone **

**Chapter 1 – Repressed Feelings**

"I believe you have someone waiting for you back in town Zack," The mighty General Sephiroth stood on the helicopter pad in Junon right next to his second in command, Zack Fair. Golden rays bathed the sky and kissed the two men's skin.

Zack's eyes lit up at the comment and a smile curled up the edges of his lips, "Ya I do," he whispered lightly. He blushed, running his fingers through the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Then you're dismissed Lieutenant," Zack nodded and turned to leave, "And Zack? …give my regards to Cadet Strife."

Zack spun back around and smiled, "Will do!" he gave a small salute and jogged off.

Sephiroth watched him go and sighed. Letting his barriers down, his emotions flooded his system. He slumped a bit, though not many would have been able to tell from his tall frame. It had been a long time since he had felt this way.

Completely alone.

He had been a misfit when he was little, never having friends, and the pain of his childhood still grated across his nerves when he let the memories consume him. But once he had met Angeal and Genesis, they were always there when he needed him. Having felt friendship, it only made the gaping hole of their missing presence that much more painful.

The general stared at the setting sun. Why couldn't he have seen what was going on with his two best friends? How could he have let them down? Why did he have to be alone?

'_You're not alone,'_ a voice replied as that last thought, _'You have Zack, he can fill the void you are missing.'_

Sephiroth processed this new information. It was true that he was close to the spiky black haired young man. The silly first class SOLDIER always seemed to know how to bring him out of his depressing moods. Zack also didn't seem to mind spending time with him either, often hinting that the man wanted more than just a friendship. But the not so subtle advances and conversations had occurred less and less since the blonde cadet, Cloud Strife, had entered the young man's life. The two tried to be discrete but not much could get past the General, he could tell how much they loved each other.

'_So? Zack having a best friend and lover means you can't spend time with him? … or is it that you have always wanted more than that from him?'_

Sephiroth blocked that last thought and shoved it to the side. He would not interfere with their relationship…even if he wouldn't mind getting closer to the SOLDIER and cadet. He could not come between the two men. But there was no reason he shouldn't be able to hang out with Zack and Cloud, just like he had with Angeal and Genesis.

Making up his mind, Sephiroth turned and headed swiftly in the direction where he had seen Zack leave.

*****

_A/N: Short first chapter I know. I just needed to get everything set up __ Don't worry it gets better and look there's a second chapter up! Click on, awesome readers, Click on!_


	2. Sorrowful Discussion

_Oooo second chapter goodness :P _

_**Important note about the Story:**__ This story is set in an AU, also I tried to get the character's personalities right, but there might be OOC moments because of how I needed the story to work._

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex (in later chapters), possible language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__nope I don't own the characters_

******

**Chapter 2 – Sorrowful Discussion**

Zack soon found his target near the hotel where the SOLDIER's were being housed during their stay. The blonde haired man was leaning against a building, looking slightly under the weather.

"Hey Cloud!" the first class SOLDIER tackled the younger, smaller frame, getting the cadet in a head lock. He ran his fingers through the golden soft locks, "What's wrong Chocobo head?"

Cloud wiggled out of the man's grasp, a small pout on his lips, "First, I'm not a Chocobo, Zack! … and second, helicopters and I don't seem to get along very well." The porcelain skin seemed to pale and a green hue lightly colored the man's cheeks as he remembered the horrible ride to the city.

"Awww! Poor Cloudy gets motion sickness!" the older man batted his eyelashes, giving the blonde his cutest puppy eyes.

"Zack! I'm warning you! One more word and I'll… I'll," Cloud's sentence abruptly stopped and Zack watched as his eyes got as big as saucers. The cadet's mouth hung open and Zack knew even before he turned around that there was only one person who could get that look to cross Cloud's face.

"Heya Sephiroth, what brings you here? Is something wrong?" he asked as Cloud saluted stiffly.

The General shook his head, "Nothing is wrong Zack." He glanced to his left and noticed the cadet's ridged posture, wide eyes and gaping mouth. "I'm not here on Shinra business," he smirked, reaching over to close the blonde's mouth with a finger under his chin, "So at easy, Cloud…You don't mind if I call you by first name do you?"

Cloud blushed a bit but the glow of the setting sun hid it from the two men in front of him, "You can call me whatever you want General, Sir"

Sephiroth let his lips curl in a small smile. Zack couldn't help embarrassing the young man; it was just so much fun to do. He playfully frowned, "Hey wait! He can call you Chocobo and I can't? That is so unfair!"

Cloud paled, his skin deathly white. He couldn't believe Zack had said that dreaded nickname in front of the General.

An unexpected chuckle from Sephiroth startled both the cadet and the SOLDIER, "Cute Zack. I like it."

Cloud blushed deeply this time and his eyes stared at his feet, too embarrassed to look up. Zack was ecstatic that they had gotten the General to loosen up. He decided though that picking on Cloud anymore would result in lonely, cold and uncomfortable nights sleeping on the couch and not in their bed. "So back on topic, what brings you here in your 'non-Shinra business' way?"

Sephiroth hesitated, not sure how to ask to spend time with them and not act like a third wheel, "…have you two eaten yet?" To Cloud's horror the mire mention of food made his stomach growl causing both older men to stare in his direction.

Zack noticed the smile once again curling the edges of Sephiroth's lips, '_Wow I hardly see him smile in a month let alone so many times in minutes.'_

"I'll take that as a no. Would you both care to join me?" the General offered.

"Heck yes!" Zack practically screamed, startling Cloud. He tugged on the young man's his arm. "Cloud, you are about to eat the best food in the world! It's like nothing you have ever had before…makes my mouth water…oh man!..." Zack had let go of the cadet and rambled on as he marched in the direction of the hotel, leaving Cloud and Sephiroth frozen on the street.

"And I thought he just acted that way to annoy me…" Sephiroth shook his head as he contemplated the man in the distance.

"No that's pretty much Zack all of the time," Cloud smiled and Sephiroth noticed how the man glowed. However, the blonde's mood changed fast and his eyes darkened. He looked blankly into the distance, "Except for lately, he is less like himself. He still mourns for Angeal…sometimes I can hear him crying at night when he thinks I'm asleep. I try to help the best I can…but I did not know the man. I cannot understand his pain." Cloud's voice wavered while he talked, his mind lost in past events.

Sephiroth felt a weight in his chest as he stared at the sad man before him. He raised his hand and placed it on the blonde's shoulder, squeezing gently. Cloud came back to the present, staring up into the General's eyes. His sapphire blue orbs were glistening behind wet puddles that refused to fall down the porcelain skin of his face. The silver haired man had to contain the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller body. He could see how Zack had fallen fast for the shy cadet, "I did not know… Thank you Cloud."

"Hey! You two coming or what!? I'm starving!" Zack yelled, hopping frantically up and down in the distance.

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud's shoulder one more time before heading toward Zack, the blonde following on his heels. _'This time will be different. I will not lose Zack and Cloud like I did Angeal and Genesis,_' he internally vowed.

*****

_A/N: Don't you just want to pick up Cloud and huggle him? LOL. what's gonna happen next? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!_


	3. Breakdown

_Here's chapter 3! Now the fun begins!_

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex (in later chapters), possible language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__yada yada of course I don't own them_

**************

**Chapter 3 - Breakdown**

As the men had reached the building, Sephiroth realized he had been too busy to stock his hotel kitchen as he usually did. So they had ended up at Zack's room. Cloud was accustomed to Zack's appetite and his schedule had allowed him to fill the fridge with plenty of ingredients.

The meal was delicious and all three men stuffed themselves until they could hardly move. Sephiroth had kept close watch on the first class SOLDIER, finally noticing the little gestures, silent moments, and withdrawn looks that Zack so desperately tried to hide from everyone. Cloud had been his normal, quiet self, only speaking when necessary. Zack chatted as if nothing was wrong, even when they had finally found a movie on the TV for all of them to watch.

It didn't take long for the food and stress of the day to take its toll on the blonde. His head resting on his lover's shoulder, he had been lulled to sleep by the rumbling of Zack's speech which vibrated against his ear. Spiky blond locks gently fell around his face, swaying lightly with each exhaled breath.

"I see that your Chocobo has fallen asleep," Sephiroth stated. A low grumble could be heard from the cadet as he shifted in his sleep. Both older men had to stifle a laugh, fearing they would wake him.

"He has had a long day, getting sick on the way here and his training has been tough…Probably should have taken him to his room to crash after dinner," the SOLDIER ran his hand through the soft blonde hair.

"He has had more on his mind than even that,"

Zack glanced questioningly at the silver haired man on his left, "What do you mean?"

"Cloud is worried about you. So am I,"

The SOLDIER tensed then shrugged, "I'm fine," he replied in a neutral tone but he could not hold the General's stare. Instead he watched the breathing of the sleeping man leaning against him.

"No you are not," Sephiroth firmly said, "Had I not been so absorbed in my own world perhaps I could have seen what was so plainly and painfully obvious to even one without mako enhanced eyes."

Zack's face fell, eyes darting around the room, his breathing coming in short gasps, "Please I don't want to talk about it," he responded through clenched teeth.

The General watched as his friend tried to hold on, tried not to fall apart, "Zack… you will feel better if you talk…. I'm your friend, let me help you."

"I don't need any help!" the younger man shouted. The blonde stirred restlessly against his shoulder, he glanced to his right to make sure he had not woke Cloud then hissed through his teeth, " I am perfectly fine and _if_ there was something I can do it on my own."

Sephiroth knew this could only get worse before it could get better so he pushed on, "You don't have to do it on your own. Cloud will be here…and so will I."

Zack's anger overruled his brain, "I need neither of you."

A fist connected with Zack's jaw and Sephiroth seethed in anger as he stood. The sudden, swift motion of his "pillow" flying from under his head caused Cloud to groggily wake up. He sat dumbfounded, completely confused by what was going on.

"You should be lucky people care about you so much, that you have someone to comfort you through the hard times! You have _no_ idea how lucky you are. I can't believe you treat Cloud's feelings with such disregard! Do you even care how he feels or what he does, all for you?"

As Sephiroth finished, Zack's rage built and he launched himself at the much larger man, fists flying. The General took the blows, they stung but the man wasn't trying to hurt him, it was a vent for his anger.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about Cloud! I love him more than I can express! He and you are all I have left!" Zack's eyes snapped out of their foggy haze as the words he said sunk in. He glanced in horror at the fists that moments before had been punching his friend and then looked into the emerald eyes that were caring, not angry.

"Oh Gaia…" the SOLDIER crumpled to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Cloud immediately rushed to his lover's side. Sephiroth was closer and quicker though. He cradled the man in his arms as Zack couldn't control the flood of emotions that escaped from his body, "He's gone… gone Seph! And I can't bring him back…"

"I know," was all the General said as he stroked the soft spiky black hair.

"And it's my fault! What happened… I-I had… to… and then…"

"Look at me," Sephiroth demanded and Zack obeyed, "Nothing was your fault, you just did what you had to do. No one blames you, _I_ don't blame you." The raven haired man's eyes showed how much he needed to hear the words from the General. He needed to know that Angeal's best friend did not blame him for the man's death.

The silver haired man hugged the distraught form in his arms, "Had Angeal asked me to do it, I would have, just like you did. It was what he wanted. I would have honored that." Sobs no longer choked Zack, but the rivers of tears still flowed down the tan cheeks. "Don't hold your feelings in anymore, bottling them up like this. Cloud and I will be here for you… always… but you have to let us in to help, do you understand?"

Zack nodded and was even able to get a small grin across his face.

"… I miss him too. He was an important part of both our lives," Sephiroth's emerald eyes swirled as he fought the emotions that tried to surface as he thought of Angeal.

Zack gasped as the barriers that blocked Sephiroth from the rest of the world were broken down and he saw the pain the General had been hiding. "We have both been locking our feelings away…" Zack whispered. Green eyes met violet as they shared a bond of grieving.

Zack leaned up and captured the older man's lips. It was soft and delicate, testing to see how the other would react. Sephiroth hesitated then returned the emotion in the kiss before they pulled away to gain air, still staring in each other's eyes.

"That was hot," Cloud whispered from the floor next to them. He was hugging his knees to his chest, sapphire eyes sparkling.

Sephiroth's eyes grew larger as he realized what he had done, "Cloud, I… It just… I.."

With surprising speed, Cloud flung his arms around the General's neck. "Thank you for helping," he whispered softly before pulling back and blushing, unable to meet the emerald eyes of his commanding officer.

Sephiroth sat stunned for a few seconds before starting to get up, "I better go," he mumbled.

"No!" Zack yelped, clinging to the much larger man, "… stay… please?"

The General's eyes softened at the pleading, desperate tone of his first class. He hugged the tense, muscular form before his eyes drifted to the blonde next to him. Cloud nodded at his silent question, "Alright Zack. I'll stay."

"G-good" the raven haired man tried to happily reply but a tired yawn consumed him.

"Let's get you to bed," Cloud said softly as he gently rubbed circles with the palm of his hand across Zack's back.

"M-mm not sleepy," the SOLDIER murmured as his eyelids drifted downward only to snap back open.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Sure you aren't." He picked up the smaller man easily. Shifting him so the lighter man could wrap his arms and legs around his waist and neck, taking some of the weight, he swore he heard Zack purr deep in his throat. It sent a rush of heat straight to his groin but he ignored it as he followed Cloud down the hall to the bedroom. He placed Zack in the middle of the large king sized bed. Pulling back to head to the couch in the main room, he felt a death grip on his wrist.

"Stay," the raven haired man demanded firmly, refusing to let his eyes close until he had an answer.

Sephiroth's whole body tensed and he glanced uncertainly at Cloud.

The blonde climbed into the bed and spooned up behind his lover. He kissed the back of Zack's neck, earning a mewl from the older man, "It's better just to give him what he wants… of course only if you want to."

The General was still unsure but he nodded, "I'll stay. But you'll have to let go so I can get more comfortable." The younger man let go of his wrist and he unbuckled the clasps on his long coat before removing it and placing it on the floor at his feet. His hearing, enhanced by the mako, could not miss the hitch in both men's breathing. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he kicked off his boats and climbed under the covers. He had planned on staying near the edge, not knowing if Zack wanted to be touched or just needed his presence.

He got his answer as Zack scurried up to him, placing his head on his chest and a hand on his stomach. Sephiroth gasped and shivered at the touch. Cloud had followed his lover, pressing up against Zack's back, his arm wrapped around the man's waist.

Soon the two young men were sound asleep. Sephiroth stared at the perfect bodies next to him. He couldn't describe the intense new feeling washing through every cell of his body. He reached up and caressed the sun kissed skin of Zack's face, being careful not to touch Cloud. He knew this could not, would not last. Zack was grieving and needed someone close who knew Angeal, understood his pain. They would not want him in their relationship and he would not take advantage of Zack's feelings for him to interfere with Cloud. Wanting to remember this moment, needing the feeling to last as long as possible, he watched the pair sleep long into the night before his tired body gave out and sleep consumed him.

*****

_A/N: Awwwwww so cute! :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you have time! Love to hear what you think! Next chapter will be soon._


	4. Need You Here

_Chapter 4 has arrived – sorry it took a bit longer than I had hoped! It includes a song, which I found to fit well with what I needed. I did not use the whole song, basically the lyrics I needed are actually written, the rest of the song is still playing doing the interactions between the men…you just aren't gonna read it…if ya understand what I mean._

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex (in later chapters), possible language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters or the song_

************

**Chapter 4 –Need You Here**

The faint pale glow of the sunrise had barely lit the horizon when the silver haired man woke from his slumber. He was a morning person; hardly any sleep wouldn't change that. His internal clock was always on time.

The warm body next to him was new though. He sighed contently and gently kissed the top of the spiky raven haired head. He should leave while they were asleep and before anything got too complicated. Slipping carefully from the SOLDIER's arms, he stared down at the pair in bed and warm smile graced his lips. His eyes soften, closing slightly. They were so beautiful; they both cared for each other so much. He could see it every time one would be in the presence of the other.

How he wished to be part of that, to feel the way they did… to have them feel that way for him. The General shook his head and frowned. No. This train of thought had to be derailed. Yet the man could not leave, his feet refusing to march their way to the door. Instead, he made his way to the balcony, sliding back the glass door and leaning on the railing.

He had been so deep in sorting through his emotions that he never heard Zack make his way behind him, "Gil for your thoughts?"

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, "Morning Zack. I didn't hear you wake."

Zack clutched playfully at his chest, a look of mock horror on his face, "The mighty General caught off guard!? It can't be!"

He glared icy daggers at the younger man, growling in a warning.

Zack chuckled, waving his hands back and forth nervously, "I'm just kidding." As Sephiroth turned back around to watch the rising sun, Zack wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, fingers trailing nimbly across the toned muscles of his chest as he placed delicate kisses along his spine.

Sephiroth's whole body shivered before he tensed and pushed out of the loving grip, "I should go,"

"What? Why!?"

"Just better this way," the older man stated bluntly.

Zack looked completely confused, "What do you mean?"

The General stayed silent for awhile but Zack still stood in his way, waiting for an answer. "The only reason you need me is to help both of us grieve for Angeal. I will be here to help you through the hard times, I swear it. But you don't need me for anything else."

The raven haired man tipped his head to the side, his eyes softening. Reaching up he tried to place a hand on the taller man's face, but Sephiroth took a step back, bumping into the balcony railing. Zack shook his head, "What if I want more than that?"

Emerald eyes snapped to the younger man, trying to determine if he truly meant what he was saying, "Don't joke like that."

Zack placed his hands on his hips in slight annoyance, "I'm not joking."

The General didn't believe him, "You don't need me. Cloud and you are perfect for each other"

Rolling his eyes, Zack replied, "Can't you see that we both want you here, Seph?"

Sephiroth shook his head in denial, "I highly doubt that. I will not get between you two. Last night was even too much. I'm surprised Cloud doesn't want to kill me."

"Kill you for what?" Cloud yawned as he stepped onto the balcony, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"For being a moron," Zack answered.

"ZACK!" the cadet shouted in horror.

The first class SOLDIER pointed at the General his eyes wide with a pout on his lips, "Well he is! He wants to leave because he is too scared to make things complicated."

"I fear nothing Lieutenant!" Sephiroth clenched his fists in anger, taking a step toward the younger man. Cloud was suddenly there between them, one hand on each man's chest. Just his slight touch was enough to stop any continuing argument.

Zack sighed, "We want you here Seph, always have. Both of us need you here… the three of us together."

Sephiroth could see the yearning in Zack's eyes for him to understand but it was the deep blush of the cadet and the light touch of his hand that had yet to remove itself from his chest that shocked him. "Cloud… I…," he was unable to form any words.

The raven haired man slowly approached him, placing both hands on the each side of his strong jaw and gently kissed him. "He wants you here too," the SOLDIER tried to reassure him.

The General glanced over at the blonde whose cheeks were still bright red and eyes were completely fascinated with his own feet. Sephiroth pulled back, taking the younger man's hands off of his face. He shook his head firmly, "I have to hear it from him Zack. I stand by my previous statement. I will not come between you two. I must know that he truly wants me here and is not doing it to please you."

Zack nodded, "That makes sense."

The two older men turned to the cadet, who blushed an even brighter crimson than he was before and shuffled his feet in nervousness. Silence followed as Cloud periodically opened and shut his mouth, trying to get words to escape. If he wouldn't have been afraid to frighten his lover away, Zack would have laughed because the young man looked just like a fish gasping for breath.

"It's ok Cloud. If you are unsure you don't have to say anything. We shouldn't have put pressure on you," Sephiroth tried to comfort the upset cadet.

Cloud's shoulders slumped in defeat and he pleadingly looked at Zack, "It's just… I can't…"

"I know Sunshine, it takes time for you to open up… hey wait! I got an idea!" Zack squealed before jumping over a lounge chair and racing back into the bedroom. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and waited with the very nervous blonde for the excited man to return.

"Found it!" Zack exclaimed as he burst back onto the balcony. In his hands was a sky blue music player.

Cloud's eyes widened in terror and he lunged for the device. The raven haired man was so shocked that it was gone from his hands and clutched protectively to the cadet's chest before he could blink.

"… I only thought it would help," Zack whispered.

Sephiroth didn't know what was on the player but obviously Cloud was hesitant to share it, "Don't rush him Zack,"

The cadet was shocked at the tone of protectiveness in his commanding officer's voice. Zack hung his head, "I'm sorry, Cloud"

The blonde immediately wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him deeply. He clung to the man, demanding more, devouring the soft lips. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead on the muscular chest, "I know you were trying to make it easier for me. Thank you."

Cloud closed his eyes and took a few shuddering breaths before jamming the music player into his pocket. He grabbed Zack's hand and headed straight for Sephiroth. Tentatively, he reached out, brushing his fingertips across the silver haired man's long digits and across the palm before taking the hand in a firm grasp. The blonde boldly led both back into the bedroom.

Letting go of their hands, he crawled onto the bed, clutching one of the pillows to his chest. Sephiroth took a seat on this right and Zack on his left. Breathing deeply a few times, Cloud reached into his pocket, retrieving the music player. He stared at it a few seconds, wide eyed, before frantically shoving it at Sephiroth.

The General took it, looking puzzled, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Turn it on… you'll know when you see it," Cloud brought his legs up to rest his chin on his knees, trying to get into as small of a form as possible.

Sephiroth turned on the device and scanned the playlist. A title jumped out at him immediately. How could it not when it was his own name. He scrolled down to it and hit the play button. Light, upbeat music blared out of the speakers as the lyrics started.

'_**The way your hair swings over your eyes'**_

The silver haired man sucked in a startled breath.

'_**Wanting you for such a long time'**_

He stared at the object in his hands, mesmerized at the words coming out of the device.

'_**You'll never know I'm after you'**_

Sephiroth's eyes snapped to the blonde. The young cadet was blushing once again, not looking at him.

'_**And you smell like how angels oughta smell'**_

Cloud squirmed a bit on the bed, looking ready to bolt for the door. Sephiroth reached out and slipped his fingers around the smaller hand as the next line blared out.

'_**So hold my hand, I'll take you everywhere'**_

Cloud's eyes settled on the hand that firmly squeezed his palm.

'_**The way your words keep me in line'**_

Sephiroth smirked, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

'_**Waking up to the green of your eyes'**_

That line seemed to give Cloud the courage to finally stare deeply into the emerald orbs of the General. The sapphire eyes expressed every emotion and more that the blonde had for him. If the song hadn't been enough, that look was clear as day and night.

'_**You'll never know I'm after you'**_

Sephiroth leaned back against the pillows, bringing Cloud down to rest the young man's head on his chest. He ran his fingers softly through the golden locks as Zack rested his head on Cloud's stomach, a very happy smile on the SOLDIER's face.

'_**So come on and hold my hand, I'll take you everywhere'**_

Sephiroth pulled the small, porcelain hand to his lips, spreading delicate kissed across the back. Gently licking a fingertip, he kissed and sucked on it, producing a low moan from the blonde.

'_**The way your hair swings over your eyes**_

_**The way your words keep me in line**_

_**I'm telling you for the very last time**_

_**You better know'**_

As the last cords died out, the three men stayed tangled together, too content with each other's company to break the silence. Hands explored bodies, touching, memorizing every inch of skin, as the sun finally crested all the way over the horizon, bathing the room in its rich golden light. They basked in the presence of each other, humbled by how life could change in less than a day.

*********

_A/N: What's gonna happen next??? :D I'll try to hurry with the next chapter._

_And if anyone wants to know the song used, it is called Hold My Hand by New Found Glory_


	5. Paradise Interrupted

_Chapter 5! Sorry it's a bit late, holidays have taken up a bunch of my time. Hope this will do until after xmas :)_

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex (in later chapters), language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__nope don't own these guys. If I did I would…errm…nevermind LOL_

_*******_

**Chapter 5 – Paradise Interrupted**

The General was the first to move from their peaceful positions. He leaned over to suck on Zack's neck, his blood pumping faster through his veins when the young SOLDIER moaned his name. Who could have thought that both men had wanted him as much as he did? If only he had spoken up sooner they could have enjoyed each other's company long before now. But that didn't matter, they were together in this moment and that was what was important.

Sephiroth was dragged out of his thoughts, most being graphic ideas of how he could make up lost time with the pair, by the ringtone of his cell. Zack was so startled by the sudden blaring noise in the quiet room that he jumped clear off the bed, getting tangled in the sheet in the process. Cloud burst out laughing, as the SOLDIER ended up falling flat on his face. The General chuckled at the two younger men before frowning as he reached for his coat which still lying where he had left it the night before. Digging the phone out of the pocket, he read the caller id on the screen and his frown deepened. Sighing, he flipped it open, "Sephiroth speaking."

"Ah Sephiroth!" the voice on the other end shouted gleefully.

"What do you want Hojo?" the General growled. Cloud and Zack exchanged worried glances behind the his back.

"Straight to the point, like always. I have a new batch of mako, which I'm proud to say has shown amazing results!"

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his elbows on his knees, "Get to the point, what does this have to do with me?"

"Ah yes, yes. You are ordered back to Midgar at once. I need more data and a subject who has already been extensively treated with mako. What better candidate than you! I have to determine…" the crazed scientist rambled on and Sephiroth's shoulders sagged. Cloud and Zack were there in a heartbeat. The first class SOLDIER leaned against the strong, pale back, resting his chin on the broad shoulder and lightly kissing the crook of the man's neck. Cloud ran his hands through the General's long silvery hair before lightly massaging his tense muscles. The General closed his eyes, stifling a groan as he tried to block out the voice he hated so much. He pushed into the two men's caresses, enjoying the calming affect it had on him.

"Are you listening Sephiroth!? You have an hour before the helicopter arrives. Don't be late!" the phone went dead and Sephiroth flipped it shut. He rubbed his temples to try to prevent the headache he felt growing there.

Zack whispered gently into his ear, "What did the psycho want?"

"I have been ordered back to Midgar immediately. Supposedly, he has a new batch of mako and I get the _honor_…," he spat the last word venomously, "…of testing it. But I highly doubt he has such a thing. Just more excuses to get his precious experiment back to try Gaia knows what on."

Cloud crawled over the edge of the bed, sliding across the floor so he could rest his head in the General's lap. The silver haired man's lips curved into the tiniest of smiles, eyes softening as he looked at the small blonde angel before him and he ran his hands through the spiky locks. The cadet stared into his eyes, "He can't do that can he? You are a General. Hojo shouldn't be allowed to call you back right?"

"Most likely the orders came from the President himself…it always does."

Deep sapphire orbs flashed with anger as the cadet buried his head further into the older man's lap, "That is not right," he growled.

Sephiroth tilted the blonde's chin up and he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the delicate lips. Cloud returned it hungrily, his tongue darting out to lick the full, luscious mouth, asking for entrance. The silver haired man teased the blonde, luring the small pink muscle into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance before Sephiroth took control, devouring the other man. They finally separated for air and Cloud touched his kiss bruised lips with the tips of his fingers.

Zack whimpered from his spectator's position then bounced excitedly on the bed, "My turn! My turn!" Sephiroth leaned over, giving the SOLDIER a quick peck.

Zack pouted as the General stood and made his way toward the bathroom, "That's all I get!?"

Sephiroth smirked, "Sorry, I really have to hurry. Next time you'll have to be faster so you are first." He chuckled as he heard Zack pounce on Cloud, tickling the younger man for beating him to the kiss. As he stepped into the shower, his thoughts drifted back to the phone call and the horrors of what Hojo will soon be doing to him.

******

_A/N: Looks like Seph is in for a world of hurt…can Cloud and Zack help? Expect more fluff, problems to arise for the three men, and yes __**I promise that this will have smut LOL**__. I just wanted to make this more emotional then the three just jumping each other as soon as they possibly could :D_


	6. Change of Plans

_OMG I live!! First I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my stories. It really means a lot to me! Thank you!!!_

_I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I have a major case of writer's block on this story, not sure where I wanted to go with it, and was afraid my ideas were too OOC. On top of that I have just been so busy with college and other activities to write. I hope this was worth the wait!_

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex (in later chapters), language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__characters belong to SE_

_*******_

**Chapter 6 – Change of Plans**

Zack waited until he heard the water running before letting go of the struggling, laughing cadet. He leapt to his feet and made a dash for his cell phone. "Get dressed Cloud. We need to be ready and packed before Seph is out of the shower."

The blonde climbed to his feet, confused. "Huh? Zack, what is-"

"Just do it Cloud!" the SOLDIER snapped as he flipped through his contact list, searching for the number he needed.

The young man flinched, tipping his head to the side and staring a hole in the floor. "Is that an order Sir?"

Zack paused, glancing up to see the hunched form of his lover, his beautiful face hidden by his spiky locks. He didn't need to see his eyes to know his tone had cut him to the bone. The raven haired man ran his fingers through his hair, both upset by what he had done and frustrated with the turn of events. He walked slowly forward, "Damn, I'm sorry I snapped at ya. It's just that psycho scientist! He scares the shit out of me."

Cloud's eyes grew wide, looking in shock at Zack. He had never heard the man say something scared him. It made Cloud unease. "It's ok…"

Zack embraced the smaller frame of the cadet, breathing in his rich scent and nuzzling the golden, fluffy hair. "No it aien't ok. I'd make it up to ya right now but we don't have the time." Zack pulled back and flashed the cadet one of his signature smiles and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cloud blushed, burying his face in the older man's chest. Zack kissed the top of his head before reluctantly stepping out of the embrace. "We can't let Sephiroth go back alone. There were times Angeal would get a phone call and frantically rush to pick up Seph from the labs. He would never tell me what they did; I assume Sephiroth didn't want anyone to know. But I could tell how worried Angeal was. Without Genesis or Angeal…" Zack's voice cracked in sadness.

"…You are the only one that can be there for him," Cloud finished his lover's sentence.

"_We_ are the only ones," Zack corrected.

Cloud smiled lovingly, "I'll start packing." He kissed the older man's lips before starting to get his things in order.

The SOLDIER's love for the small cadet filled his chest, making his heart feel like it would explode with emotion. He reluctantly brought his attention back to the phone, clicking on the contact name. After only a few rings, the line was connected. "Director Lazard speaking."

"Hey Director, this is Zack."

"Ah Zack, how can I help you today?"

The SOLDIER fidgeted, this was going to be tricky. But failure wasn't an option. "I need some time off, effective immediately… and I need Cadet Strife on leave as well."

There was a pause at the other end of the line, "…That's not going to be possible. You maybe… but not the cadet."

"Lazard," Zack growled into the phone, "Have I ever asked for anything personal before? This is extremely important or you know I would not even be asking."

"I know, but-"

"Listen! Either you make it possible for official leave or I'll take matters into my own hands and do it anyway. I'll serve whatever punishment is required when I return to work."

Another pause before the Director sighed, "How long do you need?"

As little as two days would have probably been enough, but Zack knew he might not get another chance for awhile, "I need a week."

"Alright, you are both on leave for seven days, effective immediately. I'll talk to the cadet's superior and get it all worked out."

"Thank you Lazard! I owe you one."

"Yes you do," he heard the Director grumble before hanging up the phone.

The SOLDIER quickly dressed and headed out to the living room to find Cloud double checking the duffels. He snuck up behind the man and smacked the cute ass he loved so much. The blonde gave a startled yelp.

"What's going on out here?"

The two men turned to see Sephiroth standing in the bedroom doorway, dripping wet, with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

Both stared with lust at the sight. "Damn Seph, put some clothes on before I jump you! Then you really would be late…" Zack stalked forward, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Sephiroth stopped the younger man with a single glare, "And what makes you think you'll get close enough to try?" The General gave a small smirk to lighten the words.

Zack shifted on his feet, chuckling softly and scratching the back of his neck with his hand, "Let's just save that for later. We get to come with you back to Midgar. Seem our requested time off has finally come through. Lazard was giving us the good news while you were taking a shower."

"Hmm sounds perfect," Sephiroth purred as he leaned against the door frame.

"But Zack…" Cloud started to say before his lover's glance made him trail off.

"I should go finish getting ready. Make sure you have everything. We don't have much time," he turned and headed back into the bathroom.

Zack turned toward the blond to be met with a disappointed stare. He rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that."

"You lied to him,"

"Yes… I did,"

"Why?"

"Because he is too proud to ask for our help, even when he needs someone the most," Zack reach over and gently placed a hand on the pale cheek of the younger man.

********************

It wasn't long before the three men were watching the helicopter land on the pad. Cloud tried to remain calm as the wind from the blades whipped his spiky golden locks in every direction. He hated flying… and riding in cars, trucks, trains, or boats. The only time he didn't get sick in a moving vehicle was if he was the one driving. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to fly a helicopter or he would have. As they moved toward it, he mentally made a note to ask Reno if he could teach him how to fly.

"You ok Spiky? It looks like you have seen a ghost," Zack joked as he ruffled the blond's hair.

"I'm ok… my stomach is still a bit upset from yesterday. I didn't expect to be riding in one again so soon," he shuffled slowly toward the doors.

Sephiroth stored his bag in the mesh overhead compartment, "You two don't have to go back to Midgar for your time off. I'm sure you could find something to occupy your time here in Junon." The General tried to hide his smirk.

Cloud shook his head defiantly. "No. I want to go home." He crammed his duffle under his chair. Strapping himself in immediately, it confirmed that he had made up his mind and there would be no further discussion on the subject.

"Damn right we aren't staying! Without you it would be no fun. We can all find some time together to be 'productive' on our vacation," Zack stated while playfully wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Cloud blushed, fidgeting in his seat, and Sephiroth shook his head as he leaned back into his seat. "Do you ever think of anything but sex Zack?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

Zack's jaw dropped with Cloud's reply. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he lightly smacked Cloud in the back of the head. Sephiroth had to stifle his laugh, pretending to cough instead.

"Well it's true, you are always trying…" Cloud stopped as the helicopter took flight. The porcelain skin turned a shade of green and he shut his eyes to attempt to block everything out. He clinched his teeth, resting his head in his hands as he leaned forward. Desperately he tried to not seem weak in front of the two men he cared about the most. The last thing he wanted to do was vomit.

"Cloud?" Zack asked with concern.

The cadet tried to answer but to his embarrassment all that was able to escape was a whimper.

"You should have told us how bad it is when you fly. We could have picked up something for motion sickness."

"N-Nothing works. I have tried."

Sephiroth could clearly tell that Cloud was in a lot more discomfort than he was letting on. The General repositioned himself on the bench seating so his back was against the glass window, one leg propped up on the seat. "Come over here."

The blond took the risk of opening his eyes to take in the sight of Sephiroth's new position. He froze.

Sephiroth smirked, "Do I have to make that an order cadet?"

Zack wiggled his index finger back and forth, "Ah nope, you can't give him any orders. He's on leave."

"Touché." The silver haired man gestured to the spot on the bench in front of him, "I have an idea to make you feel better. If you are willing I would like to try to help."

Cloud unbuckled the safety strap and he shakily made his way across the short distance between the benches.

"Back against me," Sephiroth whispered as the man sat down between his legs. Cloud did as he was told, tensing as he rested against the larger man's broad chest. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, "Now close your eyes."

As the sapphire orbs vanished behind pale eyelids and golden lashes, Sephiroth slowly rubbed circles across the young man's abdomen. Cloud shivered at the touches, his muscles relaxing. The silver haired man could tell it was making him feel better because some color was returning to the delicate face. Yet every jolt of the helicopter caused the body in his arms to quiver. He knew he could go a step further in treating Cloud's problem. Taking the chance, he stopped just long enough to run his hands under the soft cotton shirt before pushing the long fingers into the flesh in massaging circles.

The low, long moan that escaped Cloud's lips was music to Sephiroth's ears. He worked the fingers harder, feeling the tense muscles finally relax. Cloud was torn between melting back into the strong warm body and pushing into the working fingers. The young cadet whimpered, not in pain or discomfort, but in pleasure. Sephiroth was desperately fighting the urge to explore other parts of the young man's body.

Zack's eyes sparkled and a smile lit his face as he watched the bond slowly forming between the cadet and General. He knew he should keep his mouth shut but he just couldn't help himself. "If you guys keep that up I believe the pilot will have a hard time concentrating with the noise."

Sephiroth blinked at Zack before jerking his hands out from under the cadet's shirt.

"No!" Cloud cried out then blushed scarlet as he realized his outburst. "P-Please… don't stop," he visibly paled as the helicopter lurched. "I-it helps…"

Sephiroth could not refuse, his hands once again crawling under the thick sweater to resume the slow massage of the pale stomach.

A low throaty moan startled the two; they pulled their attention away from each other to look questioningly at Zack. Violet eyes widened, his hands slapped over his mouth when Zack realized the sound had come from him.

"Don't worry, I'll have more control than Zack obviously does," Sephiroth said calmly as he focused back on Cloud.

The cadet laughed as the SOLDIER pouted and glared from across the helicopter. "I feel an unholy partnership forming against me." Zack gave them both his signature puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip sticking out and quivering.

"You created it. I'm sure you'll find it most pleasurable," Sephiroth purred.

Zack's moth gaped open, his mind frozen as thoughts of what lovely things the silver and blonde haired man could do to him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat to try to relieve his growing problem.

Both men on the far side of the chopper laughed playfully. The ride to Midgar hardly took any time at all with the three men joking around. Cloud had made it the whole way without losing the contents of his stomach, thanks to the diligent efforts of Sephiroth's nimble fingers. With the discussions about what they could do with their time off, Sephiroth had almost forgotten that he was meeting Hojo. As the helicopter landed on the roof of the Shinra building, the lab assistants were waiting for him, reminding him that he had to make it through hell to reach his heaven.

******************************

_A/N: end of chapter 6… I made it longer for all those who asked. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up asap. Hopefully with my laptop fixed it will be easier to do just that. Sorry that there is still no smut, next chapter will have some though. If you are looking for some, check out the one chapter Cloud/Zack story I just finished called Nothing but Love._


	7. Doorway to Hell

_As promised, here is chapter 7! _

_**Pairings: **__Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex, language and violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__characters belong to SE_

*********************

**Chapter 7 – Doorway to Hell**

Sephiroth paused at the gateway to the lair of the scientist known as Hojo. Humming, beeping, and gurgling noises assaulted his mako enhanced ears even through the reinforced metal door. Not many things could shake the nerves the silver haired blade master, but Hojo was one of them.

How he hated that man. He would rather fight a thousand enemy soldiers than be subjected to the painful experiments. It infuriated him even more that a strange feeling always formed in the pit of his stomach when he was sent here. _Could it be fear?_ Surely that was not possible. The greatest general of the Shinra army had feared nothing his entire life. Yet there he was, standing as if Shiva had frozen his feet to the tiled floor. It was why he had parted ways with Zack and Cloud in the elevator, telling them they could go have some fun and he would meet them later. The truth was he did not want them to see him like this, especially when it was all over.

Only Angeal and Genesis had known how bad it was for him. Thank Gaia for his two friends from Banora. They were the ones that pulled him up when he felt like he was only a lab rat, less than human. Now he had something even more special. If this was the price to be with Zack and Cloud, he would gladly pay it.

Sephiroth pulled out his ID, running it through the electronic lock. As the door swung open, he inhaled the awful chemical smell he associated with the place he mentally called hell. Trying not to gag, he stepped through the threshold. The door slid shut with a loud bang that echoed through the room.

"Splendid, you are right on time. Sit down, we must get started immediately," Hojo appeared from behind one of his many pieces of equipment. He deposited a covered tray on the table in the center of the room.

The General calmly walked in, his face betraying nothing. He looked like a confident man without a care in the world, but inside he felt like a prisoner sent to his death sentence. Knowing the routine by heart, he began to strip off his clothing. His skin crawled as bare flesh met the cold metal chair. Unblinking emerald eyes stared straight ahead as the lab assistant heavily restrained his arms, legs and neck. Once finished, a button was pressed on the bottom of the chair which caused it to fold out so the silver haired man was now lying on his back.

"Now then," Hojo's nasally voice said as he picked up a syringe of pale blue liquid. "This is subject S and the first injection is sample 4866." The assistant furiously scribbled the information down, wide-eyed and clearly as excited as his boss.

The long needle was jabbed into Sephiroth's arm, the liquid burning as it was injected into his system. His muscles tensed but he was not going to give the psycho the satisfaction of seeing any other signs of his discomfort. Of course that was always the plan, but just like any human being, there was a breaking point.

Sephiroth felt the liquid coursing in his arm, the pressure building. He gritted his teeth, sweat appearing across his brow. A sickening pop and crunch filled the room followed by a gut-wrenching masculine scream from the patient. The General moaned in agony as the excruciating pain wracked his body.

"Hmmmm," wiping his glasses on his shirt, Hojo inspected his patient. "That was an interesting result. Note that sample 4866 failed but add that the sample should be studied further for possible usage in combat situations."

The lab assistant's pen once again danced in a flurry across his notepad.

Sephiroth felt the mako in his system trying to fix what had happened. He chanced a look even though he knew he shouldn't. There was blood everywhere. It looked like a grenade had gone off in his arm; muscles and tendons blown out from the inside. The bone was snapped in two like a twig, the pieces jutting out at odd angles. Strangely enough, the sight didn't shock him. Too many horrors seen on a battlefield can do that to a man. Unfortunately for Sephiroth, he was never free from the nightmares. The experiments in the labs were a constant reality for him.

"Now where did I put... ah there it is," the scientist was in no rush as he located the materia and started working it over the wound.

The General had to prevent a sigh of relief from escaping his lips; the pain subsided to a dull throbbing ache as it was healed. Once his arm looked as good as new, Hojo set the glowing orb on the table and picked up the next syringe in line, "Subject S, sample 4867." With that he thrust the needle deep into the broad chest of his patient.

Sephiroth cried out before his voice broke into gurgling gasps, the liquid filling one of his lungs. He tried to breath but it only got worse as the needle was removed and stuck into his other lung, filling it with the second half of the liquid. The invading substance could not be expelled from his body due to the neck restraint which constricted his head movement. Instead he tried to hold his breath for as long as possible.

"Don't fight it," Hojo snarled as he slapped the silver haired man hard across the face.

He tried to suck air in but all he felt was the liquid. Again he drew a breath, and again. Although no air reached his lungs, his body still functioned.

"Ah! Very nice indeed!" the beady eyed scientist cackled.

The minutes ticked by as Hojo studied his results, collecting data as Sephiroth gapped like a fish, involuntarily twitching with a need to expel the substance. Suddenly his body went into spasms, his chest feeling like a whole herd of chocobos were sitting on it. He coughed violently, tasting blood in his mouth before it was swallowed and inhaled.

"It looks like there are still a few kinks to work out. Turn the table before he chokes to death. I would rather not have to wait for him to regain consciousness before continuing. Get him ready for the next one." Hojo was too busy studying his data to tend to the mundane task of his patient's safety.

The assistant swiftly followed the command, pressing one of the buttons on the panel. Gears rotated the table Sephiroth was strapped to, allowing the man to vomit up the blood and eject the liquid from his lungs. Once he empted as much as possible, the table was repositioned and the warm feeling of being healed spread through his body. Sephiroth was so very tired. All he wanted to do was fall peacefully into slumber with a certain raven and blond curled up next to him. But he knew they had only just begun.

"Sample 4867 successfully allowed subject S to sustain life without the need of oxygen. However, after prolonged use, bleeding in the lungs occurred. The source causing the side effect must be found before further progression of Sample 4867." Hojo turned towards the table picking up the next syringe in line. "Subject S, sample 4868," was the only warning Sephiroth had before the needle penetrated his porcelain skin.

*******************************

A moan tore through the room. Duffels and clothing lay strung across the floor from the front door to the bedroom. Cloud cried out again as Zack forced him roughly against the wall, grinding their naked bodies together. They were already covered in sweat, their actions making the air thick with desire.

"Zack…" the cadet whimpered as fingers dug into flesh. He boldly grabbed the taller man's ass, bringing them even closer together. "Quit teasing me…"

"Whatever you say Chocobo," the SOLDIER smirked as Cloud frowned at the nickname.

"I am NOT a-" He didn't get to finish his protest as a familiar calloused hand firmly surrounded his arousal. Eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching away from the wall.

Zack loved seeing the pure look of bliss gracing the blond's face. His hand moved slowly up the shaft as he watched his lover squirm against him. He growled with lust, his own problem becoming more evident by the minute.

Cloud gasped, panting out his breaths. He bucked into the pressure needing to feel more. Zack held him back into the wall, gradually increasing his pace over the hard flesh. Unable to move, the blond could only concentrate on the familiar and welcomed feeling of his impending release.

Sensing that his lover was almost to his breaking point, Zack stopped his focus on the man's obvious need. Cloud's eyes blazed when he was denied his trip into oblivion. His teeth dug into the flesh of the raven's shoulder.

Zack grunted, aroused in both pain and pleasure from the punishment for his teasing. Bearing the younger man's weight in his arms, he lifted him off the ground. Cloud immediately wrapped his long legs around the tanned, toned waist and his arms around his lover's neck. Without any warning, Zack buried himself in the warmth of the cadet in one hard thrust. The body in his arms cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure. Zack pressed his body into the twitching form. He pulled out and shoved himself in deeply.

As Cloud arched against him, a thud resounded throughout the room.

"Ouch…" Zack laughed as Cloud rubbed the back of his head where he had slammed it into the wall. "Don't laugh, you caused it." He pouted as he felt a knot forming.

The raven smiled as he captured the soft lips in a rough kiss. This time he withdrew slowly, massaging the inner walls of his lover. Cloud groaned, his head resting gently on the shoulder he had marked. He breathed in heavily, enjoying the mix of sweat, sex and Zack's personal scent.

"So good…" Zack moaned as he snapped his hips forward, the delicious friction causing every nerve ending in his body to feel like it was on fire. He rocked forward as Cloud came down to meet him. Their bodies swayed to their own personal rhythm. Gripping the blond's hips firmly, the raven adjusted his angle where he knew he would get the best response from his lover.

Cloud cried out loudly in ecstasy as the spot inside him was hit hard and made him see stars. His body craved anything and everything Zack was giving him, yet it still demanded more. He pushed back against the hard flesh inside of him. "Harder Zack…faster."

The raven did not need to be told twice. He pounded into the body wrapped around him. Cloud mewled as he was slammed into again and again. Zack growled possessively as his member was surrounded by increasing heat and pressure. He pulled them closer together, their stomachs providing the added friction on the blond's erection to send him hurling over the edge. The man shook in his arms, his release splattering across their chests as he rode out each spasm of pleasure. As muscles clenched around his own need, Zack let himself fall into bliss with a grunt of pleasure.

Cloud flopped into the arms holding him tightly, too spent for his limbs to work properly. Zack, still buried inside his lover, walked them both awkwardly to the bed. He gently lifted the man off of his spent flesh, placing him on the soft cotton sheets. Grabbing a nearby towel they had for just such occasions, he cleaned off the evidence of their actions before lying down on the fluffy mattress. Cloud immediately scurried over to snuggle into his body, his head resting on Zack's broad chest.

"Feeling better?" Zack ruffled the younger man's spiky hair.

"Mmmm, yes definitely," Cloud mumbled contently. The cadet purred as the rumbling chuckle of the raven reverberated in his ears. As they continued to enjoy their afterglow, the room descended into silence, each man lost in private thoughts.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?" Sapphire blue eyes materialized inches from his face, as the smaller man shifted his position.

"Have you ever had to go to Hojo's lab?"

The raven shook his head, "No, but he was rather interested in me after I became the youngest to make it to First since Sephiroth. Angeal kept me clear of him," Zack smiled as the memory flooded his mind. "Eventually he gave up. Thing is…not even Angeal or Genesis got his attention. Out of all of the Shinra employees, Sephiroth is Hojo's sole focus."

Concern marred Cloud's pale features, the tender flesh of his lips were being nibbled on nervously by his own teeth,"Do…Do you think…Sephiroth is ok?"

Zack kissed the delicate eyelids of his lover. He knew that whatever Sephiroth went through in the labs had to be pretty bad for his mellow former mentor to dash out of the apartment the minute he received the call. But he just couldn't say anything to worry Cloud even more than he apparently already was. "I'm sure he is fine Spiky. Sephiroth is stronger than anyone I know."

Cloud gave a weak grin before burying his head back into the warm comfort of the body beneath him. He tried to force back the tears that threatened to fall. Unknown to Zack, the blond had figured out that he unconsciously used certain pet names in different situations. Chocobo was reserved for his playful, mischievous moods. When he wanted to express his love, Zack would call him Sunshine. Spiky, however, was when he was worried…and when he was trying to protect Cloud by not telling him the whole truth.

Cloud's anger flared and he gripped the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. "What they are doing is wrong. Why must he follow some stupid scientist's command?"

Zack cooed softly, massaging slow circles with his fingertips over the pale skin of the cadet's back. He knew he could have explained that the orders came from the President himself and this place had been Sephiroth's life for as long as the General could remember. The man may hate the labs, especially Hojo, but a warped sense of duty kept him tied to everything he hated. The raven knew it would not help to go into the details now.

As Cloud's anger subsided with his lover's relaxing presence, he sighed. "I wish he wasn't alone down there. He shouldn't have to face it without someone there to comfort him."

Zack's chest swelled with pride. The General may have the strength of body but there was no denying that Cloud's heart was bigger than any as far as Zack was concerned. "You should tell Sephiroth that you were worried about him when he gets back. He would be very happy to hear it."

He could feel the young man fidget and knew that if he could see his lover's beautiful face that it would be covered in a rosy pink hue. The SOLDIER shuffled his position so he could lay beside the cadet. "Instead of waiting here, why don't we go to the labs and surprise Sephiroth when he is done?"

Cloud's face lit up, his eyes sparkling, "I'd like that."

Zack gave him a huge grin before kissing his plump pink lips, "I love you so much, Sunshine"

Fingers traced the chiseled jaw of the older man, "I love you too."

********************************

**A/N:** Ouchie… I am so unfair. Poor Sephy gets tortured by the psycho : ( …while Zack and Cloud are having so much fun :P


End file.
